


The uniform

by mintfrosting



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, POV First Person, RPF, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yurika really seems to like the new costume, so Beni shows up to surprise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2015.

2:05 PM from Sayumi:  
Do you like my new pilot uniform?  


2:11 PM sent:  
Wow. Yes.

2:12 PM from Sayumi:  
Hahaha ♥

2:12 PM sent:  
You can fly my plane any day.

2:13 PM from Sayumi:  
Oh my god hahaha

2:13 PM sent:  
You look damn sexy.

2:14 PM from Sayumi:  
Thank you ♥♥♥ kiss kiss

 

Little did I know she would show up at my door in that uniform a few days later.

I covered my face with my hands when I saw her, instantly blushing. Then I peeked out to see her just standing there posing, and she was trying incredibly hard not to laugh.

“Hi,” she said, smacking her lips out of the imminent smirk.

“What’s going on,” I said, still covering half my face.

Beni put on a serious look, pretending to speak into a radio. “Good afternoon… Ladies…” - she almost cracked up at her exclusion of gentlemen - “...and today you’ll be flying… first class. With Kurenai airlines.”

I fanned myself, feeling like I might overheat. Beni was already laughing.

“Sorry,” she said. “Is it too much?”

“No… Come in.”

She shut the door behind her and pulled off her shoes rather unceremoniously. But I couldn’t care less, too busy taking in the sight of her in that uniform.

“Ehhh…” Beni switched to a cute little jokey voice. “Yurika? How about a drink.” She picked up the fake radio and made her voice deep. “Our beverage service will begin shortly…”

We giggled together. “Yeah, sure,” I said, and almost tripped over my own feet trying to keep staring while I turned around.

“Yurika!” He voice was so high and silly then. “Do I need to do a safety demonstration?”

“No,” I told her, laughing. “Thank you…”

I went into the kitchen, then realized I didn’t know what she wanted.

“What do you want to drink?” I stepped out to ask. Beni was unfastening the buttons down her jacket, and I stopped cold, just staring.

“Um… Whatever you like,” she said with a shrug. Then she suddenly grinned. “You’re staring…” She put her hands in her pockets instead.

“Sorry,” I muttered, and went to get our drinks. When I came back with glasses of wine, I felt a little more able to speak. “Don’t you want me staring?” I asked.

Beni gave an exaggerated shrug, then ended up giggling. “Yeah,” she said simply, and took the glass from me with that elegant hand. “I like to tease you,” she explained, and took a sip.

“Oh.” I laughed. “As if I didn’t know that already.”

“Well…” Her voice was cutesy again. “You’re just so cute, I can’t help it.”

I covered my face again, and wondered if I’d ever stop smiling. “Sayumi…”

Her voice went manly. “Hey, hey! That’s Captain Kurenai to you.”

“Of course…” I nodded, trying not to laugh again, and gulped down some wine.

“Come here,” Beni muttered, in her normal voice again. She slipped her hand onto my waist all shyly, pulling me a little closer. Her eyes looked up in mine, and I thought I might faint. Then she leaned in, and - bump. The brim of her hat blocked our kiss.

Beni pulled away laughing like crazy.

“Sorry,” she said, pulling off her hat. “So smooth…”

Her hair looked really nice underneath, in that dapper side part that she always did so perfectly. Soon enough we were actually kissing, and I grabbed at her lapel, heart pounding in my chest. When I looked into her eyes, Beni replied with a quick little eyebrow wiggle. I collapsed against her neck, laughing again.

“Sayumi… Stop… You are so adorable.”

She was smiling that funny little smile of hers. “Ehhh… Thanks.”

I kissed her neck, lowering my voice. “Do you have any idea how much you turn me on in this outfit?”

I could see her starting to blush then. She may have put on the full costume, but her makeup was minimal, and that flawless skin showed her rosy cheeks easily.

“Yurika,” she murmured, as though she was ashamed of me.

I kept pressing little kisses at her neck, then her ear, and moved to kiss her lips again. I could feel anticipation rising up through my body, tingling, nervous, amazing. Then I stepped away, just sipping my drink. I wondered if Beni felt anything close to what I felt when we kissed.

But yes, there she was, one hand in her pocket, sipping slowly, and blushing like nobody’s business. She looked up at me, and smiled sheepishly.

“How’d you get the outfit anyway?” I asked.

“Just… took it home.” She chuckled. “Whoops.”

Then I went to take her drink, and set it down with mine. That wiped the smile right off her face, and she was focused on me, shy but responsive as my hands slipped onto her shoulders. Hers slipped around my waist, and her eyes watched mine, just waiting for the next move. I gave her a kiss, and that seemed to startle her. Then she gave me one back, a little harder, and we smiled against each other’s lips.

My hands slid down her chest, and I went on undoing those buttons. Beni looked pleased, but in the cutest sort of shy way, as if we had never done this before. Well we hadn’t with any kind of costume, at least. ...Okay, that was a lie. But moving on.

“Do you want me to roleplay or anything?” Beni asked me with a straight face.

“What?” I tried not to laugh. “No…”

“Sorry,” she muttered. “I don’t know why I’m nervous.”

“You are so cute,” I muttered, and pulled open her jacket. “Oh, good god…” My hands stroked up over the white shirt underneath.

“What,” said Beni.

I pulled gently at her necktie. “Don’t you know how hot you are?”

She grinned at that, sort of shrugging. “Well…”

“Don’t answer.” We giggled until I kissed her. Then I pushed at her jacket, helping her pull it off her shoulders. Beni stepped away to set it down neatly, and I couldn’t stop staring at her perfectly flat chest with those giveaway hips. There was no way to hide those womanly hips of hers.

“What are you thinking?” Beni asked me. My heart was pounding at the sight of her.

“I don’t know,” I said. “Put your hat on.” I grabbed it and stuck it on her head, to the sound of her giggles.

Then Beni pulled the hat down into place and gave me a nice serious look.

“Shit.” I turned away, covering my face again, and Beni just laughed, and embraced me from behind.

“You really like this costume, huh.”

“Yes,” I answered.

“Best idea I’ve had in a while…” She pulled me closer, kissing my neck, and it was purely incredible. She even started groping at my chest. “Do you want me to be on top?” she asked me. “Or… do you…?”

I took her hand then, and led her to my bedroom. Beni lay on my bed with her arms splayed out, just gorgeous and ready. Her hat fell right off, so she set it aside, and I leaned down over her to start pulling off her tie.

Her kisses were so sweet, like little tastes of heaven. I got caught up in that feeling, and left her tie undone around her neck. In fact I loved to see it that way. Beni started pulling up at my shirt, but I stopped her. I moved to unfasten her belt instead, and pulled down her zipper. She helped me tug her pants down her hips, and gave a little giggle while she tugged off her socks.

Then I leaned down to whisper in her ear, almost too nervous to say it. “I’m so wet right now.”

She gasped.

“Are you?” I asked.

She answered, “Yes,” and with only a moment’s hesitation, I slipped my hand down her underwear.

“Oh, Sayumi...” My fingers were swimming. So like her to be that turned on at the thought of being wanted. “Right here?” I asked. “Like that?” and she was responsive to every question, however quietly or incomprehensibly. Her little moans were so perfect.

“Yurika?” she murmured at some point, trying to unfasten my jeans. So I pulled them off, and let her touch me, though she didn’t get too far. Too focused on her own pleasure, I’m sure - not that I could blame her. Her touch became weaker as her moans became more desperate, until finally her hand fell limp, and she wasn’t even touching me at all. I figured… being how she is... she might like a few words of encouragement.

“Sayumi,” I whispered in her ear. “Do you know how bad I want you? You know how wet you make me? You felt it, didn’t you...”

Her eyes were closed, but she seemed super pleased.

“You like my fingers?” I asked her sweetly. “I want to make you come in my hand. Can’t wait to see you come…”

It worked like a charm. Beni cried out dramatically, rocking her hips, and finally shoved my hand away, gasping for breath. I giggled in her ear, delighted.

“Ohmygod,” she murmured as she caught her breath, and started laughing. “Dirty talk from the shy one here…”

I laughed with her. “Sorry,” I replied, and she gave a heavy sigh.

“No, that was great.” She stroked at my hair. “I should wear a costume more often.”

I just smiled. “I won’t be complaining.”


End file.
